creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elias2070
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Behind The Lines (Slender Man) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MooseJuice (talk) 22:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's not my fault that you were going to finish it. That's something you should do in an off-site editor, not on-site. On top of that, it wasn't going to pass the QS, judging by what I read (what you posted.) You're trying to make a conspiracy theory, which tends not to work. It'll turn into a laughingstock. Generally, it wasn't a good concept, so try something else. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 23:26, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Puppet - Deletion Appeal Thanks for getting back to me regarding "Puppet". The unfortunate thing is that I had to delete it since it did not meet our Quality Standards. However, I do have a copy of your pasta here: http://pastebin.com/cZyD1QA5. The reason that it was deleted is that it had quite a number of grammatical errors (Didn't use apostrophes on word indicating possession, run-on sentences, etc.) and some cliches (666) used incorrectly. I also do have some advice if you want to know on how to make your story better. The most logical answer, and the one that I highly recommend is that you put your story in our Writer's Workshop. There, you post your story and have fellow users review your pasta and give feedback on where you excelled and where you had problems. Also, they will give you help on how to make it better. For the time being, your story did not meet QS and was deleted. Hope that helped. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 22:30, October 26, 2014 EDIT: I got your response back regarding your question about the "666" cliche. My answer is to go to this page: Cliche and read rule #4. If you do not wish to click the link, using the numbers 6, 13, and 666 have become an overused cliche to the point that it has gotten annoying. Basically, if you used any of those numbers, it will be marked as a cliche creepypasta and could face deletion. If you wish to make an appeal to have it reinstated on the Wiki, use the Deletion Appeal system. Still, I still recommend using the WW to improve it before making an appeal. Also, message me if you have any more questions. Thank you for your time. Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 21:30, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for two weeks for blanking a story Pay Respects. This is against the site rules and frankly disrespectful to the author. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:15, November 10, 2014 (UTC)